1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package, and in particular relates to a chip package having a shield structure for EMI resistance and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As chip packages and signal transmission continue become thinner and lighter, electromagnetic interference (EMI) problems for the chip packages become worst. With the size of chip packages shrinking, forming a satisfactory EMI shield structure is now more difficult. For example, the positions of the EMI ground pads may often be limited or manufacturing costs may be too expensive.
Therefore, a novel chip package and manufacturing method thereof is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.